


The Blood Elf and His Handsome Rogue

by Gdokim



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 18+, Alliance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Horde, M/M, Night Elf, Romance, Short Story, Smut, Warrior - Freeform, Yaoi, blood elf, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdokim/pseuds/Gdokim
Summary: Despite their different factions, a blood elf finds himself falling for a male night elf.





	1. The First Meeting

War was brewing in Nagrand and the war against the alliance was heating up so to ensure victory, the blood elves had set up strongholds throughout the Outlands. Auron Bloodwin was in command of the base camp in Nagrand, which was just west of Terokkar Forest where just a few months earlier, his cousins Willem and Wilhelm Bloodwin were based. And like his cousins, the twenty-five-year-old had no problem attracting the opposite sex. With his long blond hair and green eyes, he could get any woman he wanted, but he had no interest in them and besides, he was betrothed to his childhood friend and though he didn't love her now, he knew over time he would learn to love her.

Theosore Nightvale was a night elf rogue and at twenty-eight he was breathtakingly handsome, he had long purple hair that reached the middle of his back and a very muscular frame, which women found irresistible. He was also an exceptional Rogue and a damn good assassin.

That night while his people were celebrating, Auron was busy preparing for tomorrow's attack on the alliance, unaware that an enemy had snuck into camp, with the intent of killing him.

Theasore snuck into the blood elf camp during the night and noticed most of the blood elves were either too drunk to notice him or simply passed out from too much drinking. This was going to be easy he thought, all he had to do was find Auron Bloodwin and kill him and then steal any plans he had against the alliance.

While Auron was drafting his plans out, he heard a noise near his tent and when he looked up, he was met with the most magnificent night elf he ever saw, with his long purple hair and purple tinted skin, he was handsome and this for some reason, caused his heart to pound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Auron asked in common.

Theosore was shocked, how did this blood elf know how to speak in his tongue?

"I was sent to kill you!" said Theosore.

Auron quickly reached for his sword which was kept near his drawing table; He also noticed that Theosore had two daggers of his own. Now, he had to come up with a plan and quick, so he could divert the night elf 's attention and make his escape.

"You'll not be killing me or anyone else tonight!" said Auron.

Then Theosore began closing in on the blood elf, to disarm him before he could kill him.

As the night elf got closer, Auron raised his sword and used the butt to knock him out and being ever so careful not to kill him because Auron needed to find out why he was sent here.

Theosore woke up and realized he was in a jail cell with a nagging headache, that caused the memories of what happened earlier to come flooding back to him. He tried to piece together what happened, but all he could remember was confronting the blood elf called Auron before everything went black...

Feeling trapped, Theosore began shouting for help!Hearing the commotion coming from the makeshift jail, Auron quickly ran into the tent and noticed immediately that the night elf had taken off his vest causing Auron's face to turn red and his heart to flutter. Why was he feeling like this, he wondered and Auron realized then, that he found the night elf attractive.

"You have no right to keep me here!" shouted Theosore.

Walking up to the jail cell, Auron pressed his face against the bars and began to feel his insides warm up...


	2. Overcome With Passion

Theosore pressed his face against the bars and began teasing Auron which caused him to jump back. As Theosore was staring at Auron he began to feel something brew inside him and didn't know what the feeling was, as he never felt anything like it before.

Taken aback at first, Auron eventually moved back to the makeshift jail and pressed his face against the bars, but before he could say anything, Theosore pressed his lips against Auron's which startled him. Eventually, though he gave in and returned Theosore's kiss.

Theosore loved the way Auron's lips tasted as he licked his lips and began rolling his tongue inside the blood elf's mouth. Auron must have enjoyed it too, as he could felt Auron's tongue against his.

Fueled by passion, Auron dismissed his guards and when it was clear, he opened Theosore's cell and cautiously entered and he laid down next to the night elf, grabbing his hand and placing it inside his tunic.

Unsure of what was happening, Theosore paused and looked at Auron for a second, then began to rub the blood elf's chest while pulling him towards him. He began to kiss the blood elf, this time passionately and the blood elf returned his kiss. As he moved on top of Auron, Theosore felt the blood elf's bulge pressed against him and slowly placed his hands inside the blood elf's pants, rubbing his member and causing Auron to moan.

Auron was in bliss, as Theosore began touching his member. Slowly Theosore began unzipping Auron's pants and began stroking his member, as he continued kissing him. Then Auron found himself sticking his hand in the night elf's pants and rubbing him too and watching as the night elf moaned in pleasure.

Theosore realized that he was hard after feeling the blood elf touch him, he slowly undressed and placed the blood elf beneath him and then placed himself, on top of him, gently kissing his lips and nipples. Then he got up and began sticking his fingers inside of Auron's entrance while stroking his member. Then when he felt the blood elf was ready, Theosore slowly placed the tip of his member on Auron's entrance then slowly slid himself inside of him, causing Auron to yelp. Theosore's thrusts were gentle at first as he moved in rhythmic motion. Building up momentum, he began to thrust faster, while Auron stroked himself and when he was about to release himself, he looked down at Auron and on cue, released their seed together. Afterwards, they collapsed in each other's arms and kissing each other as they did.

Auron couldn't stay though, he couldn't risk being caught in such a compromising position. with the night elf. He quickly gathered his belongings, got dressed looked over at the night elf and then left. As he was leaving though a strange feeling came over him and he realized that he was falling for the roguish night elf.

As Theosore was getting dressed, he began to wonder what just happened. Though he had been with other men before, none of them had ever made him feel like this before. The blood elf definitely brought something out of him and as his thoughts were on the blood elf, he began to grow tired and eventually falling asleep with the thoughts of the blood elf...


	3. The Second Time

What had he done he, Auron thought as the memory of last night, came flooding back to him. Though what he did felt wrong, it also felt right. He knew he wanted more from the handsome night elf and so he decided, to pay Theosore another visit...

When Theosore woke up, sunlight was streaming through his cell. As his eyes were adjusting to the light, he saw the blood elf enter the tent.

Auron dismissed his guards and when he knew they were gone, he walked over to the night elf's cell. He noticed that Theosore was completely naked, except for a blanket around his waist. Auron felt his groin tighten, as he gazed at Theosore. His body was glistening with sweat and he could see that Theosore, was hard under the blanket.

As Theosore stood up, the blanket fell off of his waist and exposed his member.

Auron took a deep breath and exhaled, as he saw Theosore standing there, his whole body exposed to the world, which caused him to feel a pang of jealousy, as he didn't want anybody else to see night elf's body, but him.

Theosore pressed his face against the bars and began teasing the blood elf. He wanted so bad to taste Auron and feel his body against his and as he imagined kissing Auron again, he began to harden even more...

"Come here, blood elf!" Theosore commanded.

Auron obeyed him and walked closer to the cell.

When the blood elf was right in front of him, he grabbed the blood elf's hand and placed it on his member. He was surprised the Auron didn't pull away. As Auron began stroking him, Theosore pressed his face through the opening of the bars and placed his lips on Auron's mouth. As he was kissing Auron, he heard the blood elf moan, causing him to get harder...He felt Auron's tongue move around in his mouth, causing a moan to escape. He then slid his hand in Auron's pants and began rubbing him.

"Oh Gods," moaned Auron under his breath.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked Theosore.

Then Auron pulled away from Theosore, reached in his pocket and opened Theosore's cell and entered it. Auron faced Theosore and wrapped his arms around him and placed his lips on Theosore's lips. They began passionately kissing, both elves tasting each other's tongues and stroking each other's members. While kissing Theosore, he began unbuttoning his tunic and felt Theosore's hand on his chest, fondling his nipples.

Theosore began unbuttoning Auron's pants and carefully slid them off him. Then he fell to the ground bringing Auron with him, kissing they began rubbing their members together causing both elves to moan in pleasure.

Lifting his head up, Auron slid down Theosore's body until he was in between his legs, grabbing him, he placed Theosore's member in his mouth and began sucking and Theosore began to writhe beneath him. Then when he could no longer it in, he sat himself ontop of Theosore and slowly slid himself on Theosore's member. Slow at first, then harder and faster as he felt Theosore grow inside of him.

As Auron was riding him, Theosore began to stroke the blood elf and could feel that his seed ready to spill. As if on queue, both elves released their seeds together, then collapsed in each other's arms.

They kissed, as they lay in each other's arms and eventually falling asleep...


	4. I Have A Question For You

The next morning, Auron woke up and realized he was still in Theosore's cell, as not to wake Theosore, he quietly got up, got dressed and returned to his tent and noticed that none of his men were up yet.

As he sat there quietly at the drawing table, he began thinking about the night before. It was beautiful the second time around and he found himself becoming increasingly attracted to the night elf. But one thing bothered him, why didn't the night elf escape, after Auron fell asleep? He could have grabbed the keys, but he didn't and that worried Auron because of his feelings increasing for the night elf.

When Theosore woke up, he realized that Auron was gone. As he sat in his cell, he thought about last night...Theosore had the chance to escape last night, but didn't; The thought of leaving Auron, caused his heart to ache and besides, he was having way too much fun with the blood elf, to leave.

Auron entered Theosore's tent and immediately questioned him when he knew they were alone.

"Why didn't you leave last night, when you had the chance?" asked Auron.

Theosore stood up in his cell and approached Auron, pressing his face against the bars.

"Why would I leave now, when I'm having so much fun with you!" Theosore said teasingly as he winked at Auron.

"Silence, night elf!" Auron shouted as he began to blush.

"I know you enjoyed it as much as I did, blood elf!" Theosore said.

It was true, Auron did enjoy last night and now he longed to be with him again...

Theosore loved teasing Auron and wished he was teasing him in bed. He wondered what Auron's feelings were towards him, was it hate because he was the enemy or was it more and Elune be Praised, he thought if Auron decided to visit him in his cell tonight and he'd be a happy man if he did!

Auron departed Theosore's tent without saying a word, as he was becoming heated. If only he knew what the night elf's feelings were for him and if he could trust him too. Tomorrow, he would have to test Theosore, to see if he would ever betray the Alliance for love...


	5. More Than Travel Buddies

After studying the map, Auron folded it up and tucked it into his knapsack. Today was the day, he was going to embark on his trip and if his calculations were correct, it would be several weeks before they reached the Alliances' base camp. He planned on taking the night elf, to avoid suspicion from the Alliance. Auron had estimated, that it would take four days, to reach Hellfire Peninsula by bike. He needed to know why the Alliance sent the night elf to kill him and to see where his loyalty lie and to see if the night elf had any feelings for him.

After instructing Bael, his second in command of his plans, he agreed but inside he was seething. Ever since the night elf's arrival, Auron had been neglecting his duties. Bael knew something was going on between Auron and the night elf and knew he had to put a stop to it. He would have to notify Lord Bloodwin immediately, of his son's reckless behavior. Bael had to take action quickly or risk jeopardizing the mission.

After loading his bike with supplies, Auron bid his men farewell and drove off on his bike, placing Theosore in the sidecar, with restraints on. As he drove, Auron remained silent until they reached the entrance of Terokkar Forest.

"Stop!" yelled Theosore, "You have to stop, now!"

Auron quickly drove his bike off to the side, hiding behind tall bushes. Just as he shut his bike off, he heard shouting nearby and realized, it was orcs. "They must patrolling Terokkar Forest," whispered Auron.

"Well, I don't think it will be wise to parade myself in front of them, you know since I'm alliance and all... Besides, I think it would be a good idea, for us to rest here for the night seeing that the orcs are out in full force," Theosore stated anxiously.

Reluctantly, Auron agreed because he couldn't afford to lose the night elf at a crucial time like this.

Later that night, Auron spotted a small cave with large bushes surrounding it. The cave was hidden away, making it impossible for anybody to see them. He hid his bike behind one of the larger bushes and locked the wheels, so nobody could take his bike while he was sleeping. The cave had a small lake near it, that glistened under the light of the full moon. How beautiful, Auron thought.

As the night progressed, Auron decided that he needed to remove the debris that was in the cave before laying out the sleeping mat he had brought. After he was finished laying out the sleeping mat, he tossed a couple of pillows and blankets on top of it. After he was finished with this task, Auron retrieved a stove from his bike and placed it near the entrance of the cave. He turned on the stove and began preparing the dried meat and vegetables, that he had brought along with him.

Supper together was a joyous occasion, as they sat there chatting and laughing with each other, while several lanterns illuminating the cave. It was a stark contrast from earlier when both elves refused to speak to each other at the start of their trip. After supper was finished, Auron rummaged through his knapsack and pulled out a bottle of blood elf wine, along with two cups. He poured Theosore a cup, then himself and sniffed it before he took a sip.

"This my friend is the best damn wine in the whole of Azeroth," Auron stated matter of factly.

"I beg to differ," Theosore said teasingly.

Then both elves began to laugh and as the night wore on, the elves became increasingly drunk. With Auron removing Theosore's restraints and Theosore removing all of his clothes.

As he lay there in the cave, Theosore began to get aroused as he stared at the drunken Auron. "Hiccup* Hey blood elf! Hiccup* Come here and give me a kiss! Hiccup*," and as Theosore was about to crawl over to Auron, everything around him began to spin...

After Theosore passed out from drinking too much, Auron laid there staring at him. What a magnificent body Theosore had, Auron thought as he was becoming increasingly aroused. He longed to kiss the night elf's beautiful lips. Then, Auron's heart began to pound in his chest and it was at this moment he knew, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Theosore.

The next morning Theosore woke up with a nagging headache. As he tried to sit up, everything around him began to spin. He braced himself against the walls of the cave, to steady himself. When the dizziness finally subsided, he realized that Auron was gone. Stepping outside of the cave, he immediately spotted Auron, who was bathing in the lake. Theosore's heart began to pound, as he gazed at Auron. He looked beautiful Theosore thought, as the sun shined on Auron's face. Theosore was hard now and as he glanced down at his member, he realized that he was naked and without his restraints. "Hmm, I must've taken my clothes off, after getting drunk last night," he said to himself as he was blushing. He walked over to Auron and jumped into the lake. He swam towards Auron and when he finally reached him, he pulled his body against his and began kissing him.

Both elves moaned with pleasure as they began rubbing their hardened members together. As they continued to kiss, Theosore lifted Auron up by his hips, allowing Auron to wrap his legs around him and making it easy to insert his fingers into Auron's hole.

"Ahh... It feels so good, now I want you to hurry up and put your member inside of me," Auron said breathlessly.

Taken his cue, he parted Auron's ass and placed the tip of his member on Auron's hole then slowly slid it inside of him. Grabbing Auron by the hips, Theosore began bouncing him on his member and letting it slid in and out, using his pre-come as the lubricant. As Auron continued kissing Theosore, he began to explore Theosore's mouth with his tongue. Then Theosore began to carry Auron towards the shore and upon reaching it, Theosore gently laid Auron on his back to continue their lovemaking.

As Theosore continued thrusting his member into Auron, he gently grabbed Auron's member and begin stroking it. Both elves were panting, as their bodies moved in a rhythmic motion and finally, with one fluid motion Theosore released his seed deep inside of Auron.

After they were finished, both elves collapsed in each other's arms and staying that way, till the sun went down.

After watching the elves were finished watching the sunset, Auron fell asleep. Theosore then gently scooped up the sleeping Auron and carried him back to the cave. Staring down at his sleeping face, Theosore began to feel his heart pound and it was then he realized, that he was in love with Auron.


	6. What Could Go Wrong

After their two-day rest in Terrokar Forest, Auron and Theosore continued on their journey. Although this time around the two elves chatted with each other, Auron still had a lot on his mind and could not enjoy the scenery. He knew he wanted to be with Theosore but how would he tell his father, the Lord Bloodwin how he felt? He couldn't tell his father, especially since Theosore was both male and a night elf. All that didn't matter though, because he knew he loved Theosore and now, he would tell his father as soon as he got back to Silvermoon City.

Theosore was happy, the last few days were magical, as he remembered how Auron's body felt against his and how his face looked, as he bounced on his member. He remembered how smooth his skin felt, as he carried him out of the water. He remembered the taste of Auron's lips and how magical it felt, to be inside of him. He wanted to be with Auron and would do anything to be with him.

Three hours had passed, when they reached Hellfire Peninsula and both elves decided to stop near the Ruins of Sha'naar, to rest. Reaching into his knapsack, Auron pulled out a canteen and some Jerky for him and Theosore to eat and sat on the mat, that Auron had laid out for them.

"This place is so haunting and yet, it has such a terrible past. Those dirty orcs, slaughtering thousands of innocent Draenei, just for their personal gain. I despise the orcs and their cowardly ways." said Theosore angrily. For the first time, Auron saw a softer side to Theosore and that made him happy.

"My father would tell me tales of the orcs and how ruthless they were. Killing and pillaging whatever stood in their way, just to achieve their goal. But being horde, we blood elves were on good terms with them; I even had an orc as a friend, growing up." Talking to Theosore felt so natural and Auron wanted to know even more, about the mysterious night elf.

As they sat there chatting, the ground suddenly began to shake prompting Theosore to quickly grab Auron and wrap his protective arms around him, to ensure his safety. Then Auron's heart began to beat when he realized what Theosore was doing.

" We need to get out of here and quick! It's the Fel Reaver who patrols these lands and by no means, is it an easy opponent to take down and I don't know of anybody who has ever defeated it, ever!" Theosore said nervously.

"We have to try, what's the worse that can happen? Death? Well, I will fight with my honor, I will not cower beneath that thing, or anything else for that matter even if it means my death!" exclaimed Auron.

So it was here, where both elves stood, as the Fel Reaver began advancing towards them and Theosore placed himself in front of Auron, then drew his daggers and readied them for battle.

When the Fel Reaver finally reached the elves, it swung its arm down without hesitation, but missed them and instead, hitting the ground with enough brute force to damage the ground beneath them. Auron drew his sword and swung it at the Fel Reaver's severing its arm. The Fel Reaver then backed up a few feet, as it began to roar in pain. Now, it was hell-bent on revenge and with its good arm, it swung down hard at Auron, knocking him down. Raising its arm once more, the Fel Reaver swung down again, this time with the intent of killing Auron. Auron braced himself, as he said a little prayer to the Gods and waiting for the fatal blow. But that blow, never came as Theosore jumped on the Fel Reaver's back and stabbed his daggers into its neck. They had beat the Fel Reaver!

Theosore carried Auron to the bike and laid him down on the mat. He reached into Auron's nap sack and rummaged through it until he found the salve and linen cloths. Having some knowledge of first aid, Theosore carefully attended to Auron's wounds carefully applying the salve then patching them up with the linen cloths. After Theosore was finished, Auron pulled him down and kissed him. "Where did you obtain such knowledge, of first aid?" asked a curious Auron "Let's just say, I learned from somebody who was once dear to me," Theosore answered causing Auron's stomach to sink.

Although Auron was curious to know who this special person was, it hurt him too much to pursue it any further. He didn't want to know about any of Theosore's lovers from his past. Also, Auron had thought about abandoning his current mission and returning to Nagrand, but his supplies were running low. So he'd have to continue on, till he reached his destination.

As Auron was driving through Hellfire Peninsula, Theosore sat in the sidecar observing their surroundings and knew they were being watched. Theosore's skills as a Rogue, taught him to

The orc sat there in the watchtowers and watched, as the two elves approached Hellfire Citadel and the two were first spotted while the orcs were out on patrol near the Ruins of Sha'naar. "How disgusting, a blood elf and night elf together. That pretty little blood elf needs to be taught a lesson, but maybe I can use him as my plaything," said the orc as he laughed maniacally. Oh, how he despised filthy elves.

As the two elves drew near Hellfire Citadel, Theosore's senses were on high alert. He knew the orcs were in hiding and ready to ambush them from the watchtowers and so he surprised to see, several dozen orcs or so with their Dire Wolf mounts, blocking the Path of Glory. The orcs began tying Auron up, causing Theosore to become angry. "Take your hands off of him, you filthy orcs!" Theosore said in Orcish. He struggled to get away, but the orc who held him, tightened his grip on him causing Theosore to sigh dejectedly. It was no use, they were outnumbered. " I promise you Auron, by the powers of Alune, I'll free us from the hellish place!"


	7. The Arrival Of Lord Bloodwin

Back in Nagrand things weren't looking good for Bael and with the arrival of Lord Bloodwin all hell was breaking loose. After receiving the letter from Bael, Lord Bloodwin had a mage immediately port him to Nagrand. "Bael, where is that good for nothing son of mine?"

"Well Sir, you see after the arrival of our captive night elf, he's been spending a lot of time with him and ignoring his duties. Which is why I sent you the letter."

"I see, I see... Well quickly Bael, gather some of your men, we're going to look for Auron and when I find him, I'm taking him back to Silvermoon City with me!"

"Yes my Lord," Bael said as he nervously bowed to Lord Bloodwin. "Auron, why do you have to cause us so much trouble?" Bael asked himself out loud.

Over in Hellfire Peninsula, things weren't faring any better. After the orcs had captured the two elves three days earlier, they were brought to Hellfire Citadel and placed into the dungeon. The orcs were ruthless to them, torturing them any chance they got. The dungeon itself, was cold and dark making the situation even more unbearable. But luck was on their side, as the orcs were stupid enough to place them in the same cell. And although they were in shackles, they were still close enough to hold and comfort each other, during the cold nights.

And it was during one of these cold nights that they began to discuss their plan to escape "Theosore, we have to get out of here, I cannot bear to be here any longer. This place is even filthier than a stable."

Theosore Kissed Auron on the lips, then whispered into his ear, "I know, I know... and I promise my love, I will get out use out of here, no matter what it takes..."

Auron grabbed Theosore and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile, outside of the Hellfire Citadel, Lord Bloodwin and his men were nearing the towers, when all of a sudden arrows began to fly onto the unsuspecting men, it was an ambush by the orcs. Lord Bloodwin knew that he and his men were outnumbered and he knew he needed to get them to safety. "Retreat! Retreat! We are outnumbered, quickly find cover!" The orcs were savages here in the outlands and he knew that they would kill anything that posed a threat to them, including the horde.

After seeking shelter from the orcs, Lord Bloodwin noticed something was shining in the sunlight nearby. Panning the desert landscape he narrowed in on an object near some boulders several hundred yards west of them. "Look over there, I see something! Bael, quickly gather some of the men and find out what it is. It could be a trap, so proceed with caution."

As Bael and his men neared the object in question, he began to make out a shape and soon fear began to wash over him when he realized just what that object was "Sir, come quickly! I think it's Auron's bike!"

Fear began to grip Lord Bloodwin when he saw Auron's bike. The orcs must've captured him, he thought.

"Bael, I think the orcs captured my son, we have to go get him, there's no telling what those savages are doing to him right now!"

Now Bael was curious about Lord Bloodwin's plans "Sir, how will we get inside the Citadel? We are way outnumbered and don't stand a chance against those filthy orcs, with all their weapons"

" Just leave it to me Bael, no matter what I'll get us inside the Citadel but for now, we'll rest here till dark."

"Okay Sir, I trust you and whatever it takes, I'll help you get your son back. I owe that to you, Sir."

Lord Bloodwin was worried now, he just hoped that his plan would work, without any casualties.


	8. Lord Bloodwin To The Rescue

Just before entering the Citadel Lord Bloodwin had ordered an attack on the orcs... He needed to distract them in order for him and Bael to sneak in to rescue his son. Once inside he planned on ambushing the unsuspecting Orcs and using the poisonous darts a Rogue friend of his gave him. He also planned on stealing the map to the dungeon which he assumed, was kept near the entrance of the Citadel. After obtaining the map, they would look for a Meeting Stone to teleport into the dungeons.

Also, Bael's abilities would come in handy too as he was the top Mage, in Lord Bloodwin's Army and in case they were caught, he could Polymorph the Orcs into sheep allowing them to make a quick escape.

"Alune be praised My Lord, it appears that this place is empty. Perhaps the Orcs are outside, battling our men?" Lord Bloodwin he looked over at Bael and said, "Perhaps they are, but wouldn't make my son's rescue a lot easier for us?" he asked Bael. "Yes, My Lord," Bael said. "But do not let your guard down for a second because we don't know if this is a trap," Lord Bloodwin added, "Yes My Lord..."

As both blood elves walked through the citadel, they started searching the map. Nearing the corner they happen to find one nailed to the wall. Lord Bloodwin ripped it off the wall and began to study it. "Quickly, head to the Meeting Stone at least there we'll be able to teleport into the dungeons." Using the Blink spell, Bael was able to teleport them back to the entrance of the Citadel, where the Meeting Stone was located.

Once in they were inside the dungeon they quickly made their way to the jail cells. "How savage of these Orcs to keep my son in such filth," Lord Bloodwin said disgust as he crinkled his nose. He was angry at Auron for getting himself into this mess but he would deal with his son later but in the meantime, he needed to find him.

Up ahead, there were several Orcs were guarding the prisoners. They were unaware that there was a battle between blood elf and or taking place above them. So you can imagine just how surprised they were when they spotted Lord Bloodwin and Bael. "Intruders!" one of the Orcs shouted out. "Get those blood elf scum!" another Orc shouted.

"My Lord, look up ahead I think those Orcs spotted us, we need to hurry!" Bael said nervously. "I know, but we need to distract them. Quick, use the Blink spell again so that we can pass them by with ease." Building up his Mana, Bael began to cast Blink on them teleporting them 20 yards ahead and enabling them to get past the Orcs. But there was more trouble up ahead though, and Lord Bloodwin began to ready the Poisonous darts that he carried with him. He began throwing them at the Orcs and poisoning them in the process until they all dropped dead. 

After all the Ors were cleared in the area, they continued on with their search for Auron. Lord Bloodwin peered into each cell hoping that Auron was in one of them. They continued their search which lasted 1 hour...

"I'm warning you night elf stop this instant!" Auron said to Theosore as he kissed him on the lips. "But why, I'm just beginning my delicate little blood elf, "Theosore said as he kissed and teased Auron back. "Wait, do you hear that? There's somebody else down here," Auron said as his ears began to perk up.

"My Lord, did you hear that? It sounds like Au -" Before Bael could finish his sentence Lord Bloodwin was already running towards the cell, where the voices were coming from. "Auron is that you?!" Looking puzzled at first Auron soon recognized who the voice belonged to and replied, "Father?!" Lord Bloodwin pressed his face against the bars and then peered inside, " "Auron, what are you doing with that filthy night elf?!" he asked him while staring at Theosore in disgust...


End file.
